Leona (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :This article is about the unit from King of Fighters collaboration. You may be looking for Natural Whip Leona. |id = 830187 |altname = Leona |no = 8270 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 171 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 66 |normal_distribute = 100 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 66 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 66 |sbb_distribute = 100 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 63 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 66 |ubb_distribute = 100 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 63 |ubb2_distribute = 100 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = A wanderer and a mercenary, Leona was on a self-imposed journey to better understand herself and the power that she wielded. Her search for answers found her in many places around the world, but none were as strange as the old facility where shattered tanks once held clones of an infamous arms dealer. The evil blood within her veins pulsed in sympathy with the echoes of that man's ambition, and before she realized what was going on, a yawning hole opened below her. As she landed on the rocky ground of an unfamiliar land, she looked up at the alien sky of an alien world. |summon = You'd better tie your hair. It is a disadvantage in battle. |fusion = Stay still. Moving will make only make it worse. |evolution = | hp_base = 5278 |atk_base = 2341 |def_base = 1952 |rec_base = 1476 | hp_lord = 7540 |atk_lord = 3344 |def_lord = 2789 |rec_lord = 2108 | hp_anima = 8432 |rec_anima = 1870 |atk_breaker = 3582 |def_breaker = 2551 |def_guardian = 3027 |rec_guardian = 1989 |def_oracle = 2670 |rec_oracle = 2465 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 1 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Ikari Style |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, Def, 50% boost to max HP, probable normal attack on all foes & boosts BB and SBB activation rates |lsnote = 30% chance with 50% damage penalty, 0% activation boost |bb = DM: V-Slasher I |bbdescription = Powerful Earth attack on all foes, greatly boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & adds additional powerful attack at turn's end for 3 turns |bbnote = 500% additional attack multiplier & 60% Atk to Def |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 430 |sbb = DM: V-Slasher II |sbbdescription = Powerful Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 1 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, adds additional powerful attack at turn's end for 3 turns & hugely boosts own Atk and reduces own Def, Rec for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 500% x HP / base max HP, 70% Def to Atk, 500% additional attack multiplier & 200% Atk and reduces Def, Rec by 50% |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 10 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 10 |sbbmultiplier2 = 560 |ubb = DM: V-Slasher MAX |ubbdescription = Massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), massive Earth attack on single foe, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit damage & enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction |ubbnote = 1000% + 1000% x HP / base max HP, 300% Atk/Def/Rec, 300% Crit & 80% reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 15 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 1 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 15 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1000 |es = Tempered Fighter |esitem = |esdescription = Greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to how low HP is & Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge |esnote = 1% boost per 1% HP lost & fills 10 BC |evofrom = |evointo = 830188 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 30334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 30133 |evomats6 = 30133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Limited Time Divine Summon |bazaar_1_type = Ascension Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fighter's Challenge *Burning Electrocution *Granite Undertow *Scintillating Darkness Ascension of Orochi *Gaia's Will Blood of Orochi *The Night of the Moon “Voltaic” |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0032_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = The King of Fighters |addcatname = Leona1 }}